Es Verano (ZekeXAdam-Slash)
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: (Adam Hicks es el actor que interpreta a Luther) Adam Hicks es una celebridad que fingirá ser "una persona normal" para ver a Skaters en acción ¿Y que mejor lugar que la ciudad en la que es su siguiente trabajo: Giltroy? en la ciudad conoce a Zeke Falconi, Zeke es un Skate que quiere cumplir su sueño de volverse un Skater profesional ¿Que pasara cuando estos jóvenes se encuentren?


"ZEKE" DE "ZEKE & LUTHER!" Y "ADAM HICKS" NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, CREADORES Y PERSONAS. YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADO PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA SIN BUSCAR NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO.

**Este Fanfic contiene algo de UA y Slash**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Llegando a Giltroy**

* * *

Con su vestimenta normal, una cachucha y lentes de sol para pasar inadvertido salió del hotel, la ciudad era linda. No era tan parecida a como se imaginaba pero aun así se parecía un tanto a la idea que tenía sobre el aspecto de la ciudad.

**_(*)Flash Back(*)_**

_ **¿Qué dices?** _ Su representante no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿O acaso Adam planeaba hacer una locura?

_ **Quiero un descanso de la fama, ir a una ciudad normal y hacerme pasar por otra persona, la siguiente grabación que tengo es en unos días en el muelle de Giltroy así que pensé en irme adelantando para descansar, además mi siguiente personaje es de ese lugar; podre ver como son los chicos de ahí y meterme más a mi personaje y… ¡A quien engaño! Quiero ir a ver a los Skaters, escuche que había muchos en esa ciudad y quisiera ver trucos en vivo** _ Admite Adam emocionado, no practicaba Skateboarding por una mala experiencia que tuvo hace años pero aun así siempre le gusto el deporte.

_ **Pero deberías practicar, ensayar ¿Y si te oxidas un poco mientras estés allí?** _ A pesar de que Adam ya era grande su co-estrella era muy nerviosa en especial en momentos que se involucraba a su compañero de trabajo y casi hermano.

_ **Tranquilízate** _ Se acercó la representante de Adam _ **No le caería mal a Adam descansar un rato e interactuar con jóvenes normales. ¿O ya olvidaste que tu también hiciste lo mismo hace unos años?** _ Su compañera rio en voz baja, la representante de Adam tenía razón: se había hecho pasar por otra persona unos días hace tiempo, pero aun así estaba preocupada por él.

_ **Está bien **_ La amiga Adam acepto _ **Pero tendrás cuidado ¿Si? No conoces la ciudad y no sabemos si es peligrosa o no** _ Wen Asintió diciendo "Si mamá" Sacándole una sonrisa.

_ **Aun así mantente en contacto, si no iremos a darte un buen castigo ¿Entendido?** _ Hicks asintió divertido.

**(*)Fin del Flash Back(*)**

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, no tenía una dirección específica por lo que llevo su cartera; así cuando termine de disfrutar de su "turismo estando perdido" tomará un taxi y regresará al hotel.

Estuvo caminando por toda la ciudad hablo lo menos que pudo (Para que nadie reconociera su voz), comió en un restaurante al aire libre en la bahía y aun no veía a ningún Skater. Ya iba a regresar al hotel pero unos ruidos de ruedas girando y chocando contra el pavimento llamo su atención, siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la parte trasera de un tipo de mercado o fábrica…y los vio, vio a Skaters deslizándose en la acera, haciendo trucos, platicando, ahora si estaba emocionado.

_ **¿No eres de aquí cierto?** _Adam voltea hacia el dueño de la voz encontrándose con un Skater moreno y alto.

_ **No, adivinaste**_ Finge un poco la voz _ **Yo vengo de L-os Ángeles, estoy aquí de paseo** _ Por un momento iba a decir "Las Vegas", lo bueno era que es actor y pudo improvisar y hacer creer al muchacho que le decía la verdad.

_ **Ya veo** _ El muchacho le creyó _ **Llámame Cojo ¿Y tú eres...?** _

_ **Luther** _ No sabía si era un nombre real o no, pero el tal "Cojo" le creyó.

_ **Es un nombre inusual** _ Abrió la reja y entro dándole paso a Adam, el cual entendió y entro.

_ **Estas en "Las rampas", y yo soy el "Rey de las Rampas"** _ Adam lo miro sorprendido, debía ser muy bueno como para ser llamado "El Rey de las Rampas".

_ **Más bien de las trampas** _ Un muchacho castaño y de ojos grises entro a "Las Rampas" y cerro la reja tras sí _ **Ya te he dicho miles de veces que la reja debe estar cerrada Cojo **_ Regaño al moreno el cual lo vio mal, Adam se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza al recién llegado, tal parece que también era un Skater.

_ **Si, si, mira Zeke, él es Luther, es un niño mimado de los ángeles** _ Wen miro mal a Cojo, ¿Como que mimado? Él no era ningún Mimado! Conocía él trabajo duro ¡Él trabajaba por su pan de cada día!

_ **Disculpa Cojo, pero yo no soy ningún niño mimado. Yo trabajo por mi dinero** _ Era pacifista, pero no por eso no iba a aclarar las cosas. Zeke soltó una risa nasal.

_ **Si haces ver mal a Cojo, eres mi amigo. Soy Zeke, un placer Luther** _ Saludo al pelirrojo.

Se empezaron a escuchar como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad en una patineta, Adam voltio de inmediato y el moreno y el castaño siguieron su movimiento.

Otro Skater hizo un truco en el aire que fue normal para el resto de los Skaters, pero par Adam fue lo más fascinante que había visto.

_ **Increíble, ¡¿Ese fue un perfecto 360 flip?!** _ Sin poder evitarlo Adam se emocionó.

_ **No sabía que eras un Skater** _ Comento Cojo sorprendido, pues el pelirrojo no parecía ser uno.

_ **No, si trato de subirme a una tabla me mató. Pero aun así me gusta mucho el Skate** _ Hablo sinceramente, si sabía usar un Skate más dejo de practicar hace años, ya se había oxidado un poco, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un fan del deporte.

_ **No te creo** _ comento divertido Zeke _ **Nadie puede ser tan malo** _

_ **¿Eso crees? A los 12 años trate de subirme a una tabla, el primer pie fue fácil, el segundo…pues solo te diré que cuando desperté estaba en el hospital medio drogado con medicamentos y 8 puntadas en la parte trasera de la cabeza** _ Y no era mentira, aun recordaba el agonizante dolor que le provocó ese incidente.

_ **Uh… eso si suena feo** _ Dijo Cojo y Zeke lo apoyo.

Una porrista morena entro a "Las Rampas" y Cojo de inmediato fue a recibirla con un "Hola amor", lo cual saco una sonrisa a Adam.

_ **Por la tabla supongo que tú también eres un Skate, ¿Desde cuándo lo practicas?** _ Antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas, Zeke y Adam, a pesar de tener menos de un día de conocerse habían comenzado a platicar como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Ahora se encontraban en Donas Don, a Adam le había dado hambre, Zeke dijo que ahí vendían las mejores donas de la ciudad. Adam, como buen amante de las Donas, acepto ir de inmediato.

_ **Jajaja sí que te gustan las Donas Luth** _ Zeke, que apenas iba por su segunda Dona, veía sorprendido como Luther ya estaba terminando su quinta Dona.

_ **Sí, es una pación** _ dijo divertido.

_ **¡Hola Zeke!** _ Se escuchó una voz femenina, la cual se acercó hasta quedar parada a un lado de ellos _ **No te había visto ¿Cómo estás?** _ a los ojos de Adam la mujer era bien parecida, pero pronto le pareció aterradora, en sus manos tenía una revista juvenil y curiosamente estaba abierta en una página donde él salía. Rápidamente subió el cuello de su chaqueta para que no viera su rojizo cabello, acomodo mejor su gorra y lentes, lo último que quería era que lo descubrieran.

_ **Bien, como Donas con mi nuevo amigo Luther, Luther ella es Olivia, Olivia él es Luther** _ Zeke los presento.

_ **Es un placer** _ Olivia extendió su mano.

_ **_El placeres mío_ *Coff* *Coff*, _te daría la mano pero no quiero contagiarte_** _ "Misteriosamente" Luther se había resfriado y su voz apenas se escuchaba.

_ **Oh ya veo, espero te recuperes** _ Olivia fue sincera, pero Zeke miro extrañado a Luther ¿A qué hora se había enfermado? _ **Por cierto ¡Adivinen de que me acabo de enterar!** _ Luther negó con la cabeza gacha y Zeke se limitó a negar sin dejar de ver a la joven _ **¡Adam Hicks vendrá a grabar a la ciudad! Al parecer él junto a una cantante van a grabar el video musical de su nueva canción en la Bahía y necesitaran extras ¡Van a estar haciendo audiciones para elegir a bailarines y Skaters para salir en el video!** _ Zeke rápidamente se emocionó, no era gran fan de las celebridades masculinas pero si del Rap y Adam Hicks era realmente bueno y popular, si salía en el video del rapero sería una gran publicidad y podría cumplir su sueño de ser Skater Profesional en menos tiempo.

_ **¿Sabes cuándo serán las audiciones?** _ Se apresuró a preguntar ganándose una mirada sorpresiva de Adam.

_ **Esta semana, yo iré en dos días. No me caería mal practicar ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a las audiciones?** _ Zeke de inmediato acepto, Olivia se despidió y salió de Donas Don.

_ **Realmente tengo que practicar** _ Se notaba que Zeke estaba emocionado.

_ **No sabía que eras Fan de Adam Hicks** _ A pesar de haberse "sanado" misteriosamente de su "resfriado" Zeke no se había dado cuenta.

_ **No soy exactamente un Fan, no suelo ver sus videos musicales o proyectos. Pero tiene canciones geniales ¡Rapea y compone genial! Además, si salgo haciendo Skateboarding seria visto por muchas personas, tal vez me contraten para más videos con Skaters y estaría más cerca de cumplir mi sueño** _ Eso ultimo llamo la atención de Adam.

_ **¿"Sueño"? ¿Cuál es tu sueño? **_

_ **Convertirme en un Skater profesional, es lo que más deseo desde que era niño ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún sueño?** _

_ **Si, lo tengo también desde niño. Podría decirse que lo estoy cumpliendo pero no por eso lo voy a descuidar** _ Ahora era Luther el que llamó la atención de Zeke.

_ **¿Lo estas cumpliendo? ¡Es verdad! Dijiste que tú trabajas ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ¿Ese trabajo era tu sueño?** _ Las preguntas sorprendió a Adam, con su talento en la actuación no se notaba pero estaba realmente nervioso y un tanto asustado.

_ **Pues… si, pero no lo era, lo es, mi trabajo es mi sueño. Y sobre lo que hago pues…** _ Zeke, por alguna razón, a pesar de acabar de conocerlo le daba confianza _ **Adivina, mi trabajo involucra cámaras, muchas cámaras **_ No le dijo exactamente que era, pero le dio una buena pista.

_ **¿Cámaras eh? Mm… ¡Ya se! ¡Eres fotógrafo! Y vives en Los ángeles, seguro conoces y fotografías a muchas celebridades **_

_ **Pues sí, tengo fotos exclusivas de celebridades** _ Dice recordando cuando le toma fotos a algunos de sus compañeros cuando están en el estudio o cuando todavía no los maquillan ¡Eran tan diferentes e incluso algunos eran feos sin su polvo!

_ **Jajajaja no me carros mal un fotógrafo ¿Porque no nos vemos mañana y me tomas fotos cuando práctico? ¡Incluso si quieres te pagó!** _ Adam acepto, comúnmente era a él al que tomaban en cámara pero no por eso no sabía como sacar una.

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que se hizo tarde, se separaron, Zeke se fue en su Skate y Adam un taxi, al llegar a su hotel lo primero que hizo fue buscar su cámara, regalo de cumpleaños cortesía de sus padres. Antes de dormir la inspiración lo golpeó y se piso a escribir, tal parece que su siguiente canción no esta lejos.

* * *

**¿Quieren continuacion? ¡Dejen motivadores Review's para continuar con la historia! =D**


End file.
